


That Cup

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Pick-up lines and coffee...
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	That Cup

"Come here often?" 

You didn't respond, thank god you didn't let it make you twitch, still you had to bite the inside of your cheek as dark brown eyes glinted at you mischievously. "Brock, yer not gonna get her number."

He growled at the guy at his elbow as you continued your work, feeling his gaze return to you as you put a lid on the first order. "Feel my shirt, its made of boyfriend material."

The tall blond beside him, 'Steve' on the cup you just sat down, reached for it and snorted while the guy with the metal prosthesis slapped a hand to his face. 

Oh, my gawd if he kept this up you would die. 

"Aha! She smiled-"

"Shut the hell up, it's not a phone number, sorry about him miss."

You shook your head, "it's not a problem."

"She likes me."

"She didn't say that!"

He looked at you, you couldn't help but take a breath knowing he was going to say something else. "Was your dad a boxer? Cause damn you're a knockout!"

You turned around. How could you miss him? He came in at least four times a week, of course he came with the group of guys that were louder than kids under twenty, but you couldn't help and stare. You liked older men, so Tony Stark and he fit the bill. Both men had dark brown eyes, chocolate styled hair, cocky attitudes. But Brock had almost immediately learned your name, not that you remembered his. 

Nope.

Brock always waited patiently till you were free to take his order and purposely ran his fingers along your skin when you handed him his order. 

"C'mon Y/N, you're making me look bad!" He cried leaning onto the counter, his long form stretching naturally. He straightened as you came back with his cup silently handing it to you. "That was my best line," he grinned at you.

"Tch, was it really? And here I was just swaying!" He didn't need to know your heart skipped every time he grinned at you.

Brock grinned as you clasped your hands together, reaching over to grip your chin in between his forefinger and thumb. He caught the way you leaned into the touch, just briefly. "Sorry, I get it. Work." He grumbled, eyes trained on your lips, the way they fell open just so, god he wanted to kiss those lips. "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow."

You heard the door chime as you were forced to move on to other customers before it flew open again. Looking up you saw the group was back, Brock just barely containing himself, "this cup?!" All eyes turned to him, "this cup was given to me by my future wife!" You felt your face burn, hands flying to your face as your co-workers looked at you. "I will never get rid of this cup!" He shouted with enthusiasm as Sam wrapped an arm around his waist dragging him out. 

That cup? That cup had your name and phone number on it. 


End file.
